Like the wind
by Voice-sama
Summary: How Trunks realizes what his sister means to him. R&R -
1. Default Chapter

Hi there - Shortly getting away from all the humor of Camping Chaos, I wrote this fic. Well, I know this pairing is unusual, but I really love it ^-^ ***  
  
"She´s like the wind.", he thought to himself. "She truly is." Watching his younger sister slowly becoming a woman hurt, but seeing her heartbroken was just as bad as seeing her injured. The boy knew his sister could fight, that she was even as strong as he was. Though, he always protected her and he would continue with it. But he couldn´t protect her from being abandoned.  
  
Trunks slowly made his way to his sister´s room, checking on her ki and noticing it was faint. Had she been fighting? No.she hadn´t. As he came to think about it, he remembered that she had been on a date with her now two-months´ boyfriend, and she wasn´t supposed to be back by now. It was only 5 p.m. Approaching her door, he heard her weeping which nearly made his heart break. The eighteen-year-old lifted his hand hesitantly before knocking gently. The sobbing stopped for a moment. "Yeah.?" Her voice sounded cracked. "It´s me. Can I come in?" "Yeah." Trunks entered the room, closing the door behind him before taking a glance at the figure that laid on the bed, clutching a pillow to her breast. Her room was darkened, though only the thin curtains of blue material were shut. It was darkening outside because the sun had set early.which was the fate of early january. "Bra-chan? .You okay?" He could had punched himself, it was obviously that she was quite far from being okay. The crumbled figure that was his sister looked up. Strand of soft blue hair hung in her face, and turquoise eyes were glittering with tears. Her face looked pale, and the delicate body of hers was shaking. Trunks noticed she still wore the outfit she went earlier, darkblue jeans and a lightblue turtleneck. If she weren´t crying, she would´ve looked pretty. Trunks sat down at the edge of her bed. "Why are you crying, sis? Aren´t you supposed to be at the movies with, what´s his name again.y´know, that boy of yours." "Heiiji.", she mumbled, still sounding as if she head a really sore throat. And then tears started rolling down her pale cheeks again. "Now, now.c´mon, tell me. What happened?" Bra sniffled again, slightly biting her trembling lower lip. Trunks lifted a hand to wipe the tears away, and as soon as he touched her, she threw herself at him and clutched at his waist as if she never wanted to let go of him again. He laid his arms around her still trembling body, running his fingers gently through her silky hair and thinking to himself as she refused to speak and remained crying. "She´s only turning fifteen next month.I wonder what makes a soul as young as hers suffer like this over a boy.", he thought. "He.broke up with me", she whispered into his now tear-wet shirt. "He what??" "Because.because he´s with Marron now." Trunks gulped hard. He knew, if their father would get to hear that some weak human abandoned his little princess because of the daughter of a friend of Goku´s, he would kill them both immediately. Vegita was extremely protective when it came to his little girl. "Don´t tell Dad about", she mumbled as if she had read his mind. "I won´t." "Arigatou." "You don´t have to thank me, Bra-chan. I don´t want Dad to kill anyone, just because some stupid guy doesn´t know what he lost now." Trunks knew that Marron hadn´t been one of Bras best friends, but they had to go along with each other because of their parent´s friendship. He, himself, never had thought of the option of making Marron his girlfriend. She was like a human though she had powerful parent´s, liked shopping and boys better than fighting, and couldn´t even fly. The blonde one wasn´t much different from his own sister, for Bra welcomed shopping and boys too, but as the Saiyajin no Hime[1] she did fight quite well and even could power up to super saiyan level. The only one not interested in clothes and guys was the third of the Z teen generation. Daughter of Gohan, and granddaughter to famous Goku, Pan. She preferred fighting above all, for she had took part in a budokai at the age of four the first time. She was about a year younger than Bra, Marron was about two years older. Lost in his thoughts, Trunks looked at his sister who was staring up at him, unbelieving. "Lost.?" "Sure, silly." He smiled down at her, leaving her as confused as before. "Y´know, no Marron in the world could take your place. Never." "I think I don´t understand what you´re up to." Trunks´smile widened. Now the girl looked like her mother with her brows nearly contracted. "Let me explain.though this Baka doesn´t know that your father´s a prince and one of the strongest beings in universe, which makes you a princess and strong as well, he still knows that your mother owns Capsule Corp. and isn´t only the richest but also the cleverest woman in the world, which leaves you being not only able to fulfill all your dreams at once but also being a genius on your own." She stared at him in confusion, but seemed to understand the meaning. "Know what I mean? Dende, you even jumped over two classes in school and still are working on a higher niveau than your classmates!" "Well.you did, too." Her voice seemed to get it´s original tone back as she responded. "Doesn´t matter now.what I am trying to say is, you should go on and forget about that idiot. Someone like him doesn´t deserve someone like you. Understood?" He smiled as she nodded. "Good. And now get rid of your tears, because Dad is gone to train with Goku, and I´m going to train with you now." Getting up and leaving the room, he was quite satisfied with himself. He didn´t like his sister crying, it made his heart break, though he didn´t know why. Sure, he loved her, because she was his little sis and because Vegita would kill him if he didn´t love her, would he? 


	2. Training and Tears

Hi ^-^ I´m glad you like it. And I´m sorry it was in a solid block - I wrote it without thinking of it!  
  
As Trunks entered the GR and started warming up, the hi-fi system built in the computer that also ruled the gravitation started playing. He continued with his warm-ups, not bothering the music. He knew that Bra loved to train with her favourite music playing, and he wasn´t going to spoil her pleasure. With that, he adapted his moves to the rhytm of Hayashibara Megumi-san´s ´Get along´. The walls of the former space ship tremled slightly, but Trunks didn´t notice any more. He stopped, staring at the girl entering.  
  
Though it was still winter, she wore nothing but a sleeveless black top that showed a narrow strap of her pale belly´s skin and jet-black hotpants she usually used for training in summer. Her hair was tied to a ponytail with only her bangs falling into her eyes. She shortly glanced at him before starting her warm-ups. "What is it?", she asked with her voice sounding quite normal.  
  
"You might catch a cold."  
  
"Well, then you have to keep me warm, don´t you." Bra was smirking. Her brother, done with his warm-ups, kept watching her movings, which looked rather like a dancing performance than stretching her muscles.  
  
"You´re fooling around again."  
  
"Quit talking and start attacking me.", she said simply, bringing her delicate body into defense position. Trunks started hitting her from all sides, attacks that Bra simply dodged.  
  
"It´s not fair you´re that small. Makes it harder form e to hit you."  
  
"That´s how it´s got to be, oh big brother", she responded grinning. Trunks opened his mouth to tell her she was being respectless when she dashed him right into the next wall with one punch. Without thinking, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him as he landed on the floor.  
  
The boy shook his head eagerly. He was going to get a bump surely, because his sister, who was lying on his chest by now, had caused his head hit the wall. He noticed that his arms were holding the girl protectively as if their own will wanted to prevend her from pain. But there was no use in cuddle her, he reminded himself and gently pushed Bra off his body. It had felt nice, he realized afterwards.  
  
"I don´t know why I always protect you", Trunks grumbled as he got up.  
  
"You sure are able to beat up the villains by yourself." The girl angelic smiled up to him.  
  
"You have to protect me because you´re my big brother and Dad´s gonna kill you if you don´t."  
  
He sighed. "You don´t always have to remember me.", he said, pulling her to her feet. She quickly punched his chin.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"We´re still in training, are we?" The smile didn´t vanish, which left Trunks irritated. Immediately, she fired small balls of her ki on him, which was always turquoise. Again, he found himself wondering over his little sister. He had teached her how to produce them, but they hadn´t had the same golden color as the other saiyan´s kiballs had, no, they were always turquoise, the same color her eyes had. But now wasn´t the right time to wonder.he had to defense himself.  
  
After about two hours, it was pitch-black outside and both Briefs children were sweating and breathing heavily, Trunks lifted one hand.  
  
"That´s enough now."  
  
"But I."  
  
"You heard what I said, didn´t you."  
  
"Yeah.", came her sheepishly mumbled respond. Trunks lowered the gravitation to a zero and patted Bra´s head.  
  
"Now that´s a good girl." She shoved his hand away.  
  
"Don´t treat me like a child!"  
  
"Well, Bra-chan, you are a child."  
  
"I´m not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Hah, my triumph." "Aww, nuts", he grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
She smiled again, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on his cheek. Then she left. Last thing Trunks sah was her spine-long hair she had opened during ´discussing´with him whether she was a child or not.  
  
As the boy got up, he wondered why they had to be hat different, yet the same. She sure was similar to Bulma in looks and behaviour. Trunks often had to listen to storys of the past when he and Bra slept over at the Son´s house, Bra visiting Pan, him hanging out with Goten. They all slept over at Goku´s and Chichi´s house, and both of them loved to speak about old times.  
  
Trunks sighed, sure to get to hear them again this weekend when the Briefs´siblings were invited again. As he made his way up to the house, he thought about his best friend, Goten. He knew Goku´s grandson had a crush on Bra and would be delighted if he got to know about her breakung up with Heiiji. Trunks balled one hand to a fist. Of course the black haired boy would be happy if Bra wasn´t engaged anymore, but he wouldn´t care about her feelings. That she wasn´t happy was nondescript.  
  
Making a compact with himself, he swore that he would never let Goten get his little sis. Of course he cared about his best friend.but once if they were engaged and he would break up with her, leaving her sad as she had been in the afternoon, Trunks couldn´t forgive. And he didn´t want the friendship end this way. Thinking further, as he checked on Bra who was cooking their dinner, he remembered the time she and Pan had tried to make supper for the boys when their parents weren´t home, like now. They left the kitchen being a complete mess, but at least it had been tasty.  
  
Trunks sat down on a chair, watching Bra´s back. "What are you cooking?"  
  
"You´ll see soon enough."  
  
"Oh come on.I can still call the pizza service if you tell me!" She turned to him  
  
"You are not calling the pizza service!"  
  
"The ambulance then.", he shrugged. He grinned as he felt her ki raise.  
  
"Are you telling me I can´t cook?"  
  
"Sure you can! If you call that self-produced cement food." The lavender haired boy looked startled when there was nothing but silence. He had prepared himself for her screaming, punching, even laughing.but he wasn´t prepared for tears.  
  
Tears that streamed down her fair cheeks as she turned to the kitchen window, pretending there was no wetness on her face, pretending her eyes didn´t burn.  
  
"Damn.", he thought. She wasn´t supposed to cry. Trunks got up, slowly approaching his sister and wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Please, Bra-chan, stop that.", he whispered softly, placing his chin upon her shoulder.  
  
"But.but.?"  
  
"No, come on now, I can´t stand it." He softly smiled as Bra nodded and dried her tears.  
  
"I´m sorry, by the way." "D´you know when Mum and Dad´ll return..?" Trunks shook his head.  
  
"They said, they´ll be back as soon as the meeting´s over. Hm, okay.maybe they stay over the night, because there´re much topics to be discussed." Bra nodded again in agreement. She was calm now, but she didn´t seem to want him to release her from his embrace. Instead, she turned around and snuggled herself into her brother´s strong arms and nestled her cheek to his chest. Trunks stroked her back gently and placed a kiss on her head, feeling her soft hair on his lips.  
  
Then, he felt a burning sensation within his stomach, and let go of her.  
  
"You should go to bed." Bra looked up at him, slightly disappointed, but nodded and left the kitchen. The boy sighed and leaned his back against the refrigerator, swept aback his hair and closed his eyes.  
  
"If she wasn´t my sister, I would just have to fall for her", he thought, making his way to his room. 


	3. Can't help falling in love

For you all, who wanted me to continue, there it is: The new chapter! Weee!  
  
*~*  
  
Sleeping wasn't exactly what Bra did this night. She lay awake and watched the nearly full moon beaming within the dark blue sky, and pale light was like smooth water in her room. Once again, the girl was in deep thought.  
  
The comment Trunks made earlier had hurt, yes, but it didn't hurt every time he made those. Sighing, she stretched out on her four poster bed between her silken sheets and blanket, her hair cascading all around her and her arms crossed behind her head. The saiyan princess didn't even know the name of this guy anymore who dumped her. What had it been.. . ? Anyways, it wasn't important anymore, because Trunks was perfectly right. Bra nodded to herself in the semi-darkness.  
  
She was something special, more special than Marron could ever be, even more special than Pan. . but that wasn't important either, because Pan was her friend. Bra sighed again, running one hand through her tresses. She loved the feeling of her hair between her fingers, caressing the chiselled surface of her skin, especially when it was freshly washed. Though, she shuddered a bit when the short silken top, which fell casually around her upper body, parted from her evenly silken panties, brushing coolly over the heated surface of her skin, leaving the area around her navel exposed to the almost chilling touch of her blanket. As much as Bra loved silk, it clearly wasn't made for chilly nights.  
  
The girl rose, her legs dangling from the edge of her bed briefly, before she made her way to the mirror, staring at her reflection. Bra tilted her head and watched her hair cascading around her shoulders in soft locks, slightly lank because she just came out of bed, looked into her eyes and observed her body. Without undergarments under her favourite white nightwear, her body looked more mature, she thought. Not like the fourteen year old she was during day, as if she was someone else at night. Bra's muscles still ached a bit because of her training earlier, a glance at her clock told her it was 2 a.m. , so she decided to take a walk.  
  
She didn't have to worry about her safety, for she was a fighter after all, the Saiyajin no Hime opened her window and hopped out, softly landing on her feet without making a sound. The dry grass tickled her feet, and Bra shuddered, it was January after all. . glancing up at her window, she thought of grabbing a jacket, but that would have waken up her brother. .  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Bra flinched. "I'm taking a walk."  
  
"In the middle of the night in your nightwear?"  
  
Though the girl didn't turn around, she could nearly feel Trunks' smirk.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"You're freezing.", he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You should go back to bed."  
  
"I can't sleep. . . "  
  
Bra could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks and was lucky her older brother couldn't see it, even as he laid his chin onto her shoulder, leaning his head against hers.  
  
"What do you think about watching TV with some pizza then?"  
  
Five minutes later both siblings were lying on the big, cuddly couch, with Bra being stretched out on one side, leaning against the corner comfortably, and Trunks' head resting on her tummy. Watching talk shows which were repeated at night.  
  
Trunks felt slightly uncomfortable. He clearly remembered what her body felt in his arms, warm silk against his skin, warmed up from her body heat. And what some more personal parts had felt when he accidentally had brushed them. At that thought, a light blush increased on his cheeks. Glancing up to his baby sister he currently was fantasizing about, he felt really bad for this thoughts, yet they were giving him a warm feeling. Sighing softly, he returned his attention to the TV:  
  
'I guess I just can't help falling in love with you. . . ' 


End file.
